Letters from the lost
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: 2 years after kingdom hearts 2. A large tremour has swept across the universe, destroying all worlds in its path. With it, kairi, Sora and Riku are seperated once again. Will They be able to reuinte and save the universe?


_**Chapter 1: **_

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora shouted out as the ground shook beneath him. Nothing seemed to stand still.

"Where are you? Kairi! Riku!" He continued to call out.

'Could this be the end?' He ran along the beach of the destiny islands, watching trees and rocks toppled over. Homes begun to cave in and the waves from the ocean grew higher and higher.

Sora ran faster. "Guys! Where are you?" He continued to shout, running out of breath. He tripped over a fallen palm tree, landing face first into the sand. He lifted his head slowly, then rubbed the sand off of his face with his hands.

About 20 feet away stood Kairi. She was still as a painting, looking into the ocean. Her reddish hair was being whipped around by the wind, and her body seemed to be the only thing not shaking from the tremors.

"K-kairi!" sora stuttered, barely able to talk from the violent shaking below him.

Kairi turned to face him, her face red and soaked with tears. Closing her eyes she whispered, "We all share one sky...And with one sky, there's one Destiny...", and everything went black...

"h-hello? A-are you alright?"

Sora slowly opened his eyes. A girl with long blue hair stood infront of him. She was bent over, and staring at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears, which complemented the sadness of her pale face.

"W-who are you?" Sora asked, rubbing the side of his head painfully. He looked at the ruins around him. Houses were torn down into piles of rubble, street lamps layed crushed on the streets, and what looked to once be a belltower was in ruins.

"My name is Iris..." the girl replied, "And this...is Traverse town...A place where people came from all over the universe as now...All we are is refugees...We have nothing left..."

"T-Traverse town?" sora asked, his eyes half closing. He looked over to Iris, who was tearing a piece of dark blue fabric off of her shirt. She began to dab it on a small cut on Sora's leg, which was covered in blood. Sora then jumped up, accidentally kicking her hand away.

"Kairi! Riku!" he called out, and dashed away. He ran around the corner, but then stopped, feeling a sharp pain in his leg. Sora placed his hand on the broken wall next to him and looked down, noticing the wound on his leg. He bent down and placed his hand over it painfully.

"Wait! dont overexert yourself! Your injured!" Iris called, running after him.

"I...I have to find...Kairi and...Riku..."

"H-hello?" Kairi asked, sitting up. Everything was dark, so she could barely see. Placing her hand on the wall behind her, she felt something soft and chalky on the rough surface. Looking at it, she widened her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

"S-Sora..." She whispered, looking at the drawings that she and sora made as children. Kairi kneeled and bowed her head, keeping her hand over the drawing she made of Sora and began to cry a bit.

"What happened?" she whispered, "Why? Why did this happen?"

She stood up and took her hand off the picture, keeping her head low, and walked out of the cave.

Outside it was bright as any other day. The sun was up and the beams of light shone so vibrantly that Kairi had to cover her eyes. Looking around, she wanted to cry even harder. Everything was destroyed. All the palm trees snapped, half of the island flooded, homes utterly destroyed, and no signs of life other than her. She stepped forward a bit, stumbling into the small pond next to the entrance to the secret place.

Tears began to form in Kairi's blue eyes as she looked around at what was once her home. The Destiny Islands were almost completely unrecogniseable.

"w-what happened?" she asked herself, staring blankly at the ocean. It was completely unbeleivable...A peaceful world...Suddenly destroyed...

'_Wake up...'_

a tall, silver haired boy layed limp on the ground, half covered in fallen rocks up to his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing almost silent.

_'Wake up...Riku...' _

The boy sat up, half opening his dark green eyes. He carefully pushed the rocks off of himself and stood up then looked around.

He seemed to be in the ruins of a town, grey pathways and broken down homes. They had light brown rooves, which were crumpled and torn down everywhere.

Bodies littered the ruinous area, a few dead, some injured and unconscious. Not far off, was a woman wearing a long pink and white dress. She had long brown hair, tied into a braid with a pink bow. She was unconscious on the ground, laying on her front. Riku immediately ran over to her.

"A-are you alright?" He asked, turning her over on her stomach. He looked into her beatutiful, pale face with shock. She was so familiar, he couldnt help but wonder.

"You. Who are you?" A voice from behind him asked. It was a deep, masculine voice with a sense of commanding. Riku turned his head to take a look.

It was a, pale man with dark blue-green hair eyes that were such a dark colour it sent shivers down Riku's spine.

"My name is Riku...I hail from the Destiny Islands..."

"Heh. Oh really, do you? I hear it was destroyed from the tremours."

Riku began to shake.

"What? And how do you know this?"

The man laughed, which made Riku shiver as if he were cold.

"I know many things..."

"Where are we then?" Riku asked, his voice shakey.

"Where we are...Was once a town known as Hollow Bastion."


End file.
